Hidden Feelings
by LittleFoxDemon
Summary: 'I love you, Kagome.' Shoujo ai.


-Hidden Feelings-

It was just your usual Sunday morning in the Higurashi Shrine when,

"Kagome! Wake up, honey."

Kagome moaned, "not now, mama." Mama Higurashi smiled a bit at her daughter's behaviour. "But Kagome, Inuyasha is here to get you."

Kagome let out a sigh and got out of her bed.

"Why is he here anyway? Why isn't he with **Kikyou**?" Kagome spit the last word out. Mama Higurashi sighed.

"Honey, you love Inuyasha, that's the only thing that counts, even if he doesn't love you back or is with someone else." Kagome gave her mother a confused look. "What do you mean, mama?"

"I mean," ms Higurashi began but was interrupted when Inuyasha kicked the door down.

"Oi, Kagome, hurry up, we have to find the Shikon Shards!"

"Wait Inuyasha!" Mama Higurashi interrupted because Inuyasha was literally dragging Kagome out of her room. "Kagome still has to eat her breakfast"

"Keh." Ms Higurashi smiled at his response and added, "and while she's eating, you can fix her door." Inuyasha just muttered something about women and their stupid doors.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Feudal Era.**

Kikyou sighed. _'It's just a boring day, like always. Maybe I'll go visit Inuyasha.' _The miko smiled a bit at the thought of visiting an old friend. _'I can't wait to defeat Naraku. Then I'll finally be able to find my peace, even if I'm dead among the living. _

"Yes, we have lot to do, don't we?" The miko said to her Shinidamachu as if they were her only friends.

**Back in the Higurashi Shrine.**

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Ojii-san and bye Souta!" Kagome waved and went to the well house, but stopped before she went in. "Wait a second, Inuyasha, I want to ask my mother something."

"Keh, as long as you hurry up!" Inuyasha said in response. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Mama," Kagome said as she walked over to her mother. Her mother pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Kagome, about what I said this morning.. Do you want to know what I meant?"

Kagome simply nodded her head.

Her mother took a quick look at Inuyasha to check if he wasn't listening in on them and whispered, "What I mean was, that you don't have to give up hope."

Kagome protested, "but that doesn't work, mama."

Ms Higurashi looked at Inuyasha, "Maybe it doesn't. You could at least talk to Inuyasha about it. You could even talk to the other girl."

Kagome smiled. Her mother always gave her comfort in a way no other could. "Thank you, mama. I hope you're right."

Ms Higurashi kissed the top of her daughters head and released the hug. "Bye honey, be careful!"

"Bye everyone!" Kagome waved.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha said impatiently. Kagome decided not to answer back and got into the well. She smiled when she saw the blue light.

**A little while ****later.**

"Finally back in my own time!" Inuyasha said as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Kagome smiled as she climbed out of the well.

_'I can't wait to see Sango and the others!' _Kagome thought while they walked back to the village.

**In the village.**

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Shippou walking to her with some freshly picked flowers.

"Here you go." Shippou handed the flowers to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the flowers, Shippou!" Kagome said while she kissed the cheek of the small kitsune. Inuyasha smiled a rare smile at the two. _'It is great how those two interact, like a mother and son.'_

Inuyasha stopped smiling when he sniffed a familiar scent. _'Kikyou.'_

**Meanwhile:**

_'Ah, the village.' _Kikyou was happy to see her old home. _'I hope Inuyasha noticed me.'_ She smiled as she imagined the hanyou's angry face. He didn't like it when she came while Kagome was in the village as well. It made Kagome think he was cheating on her. How wrong, she was.

"Kikyou!"

_'Speak of the devil.' _Kikyou turned around to see Inuyasha standing there with an angry face. Oops, she did it again. She smiled and yelled, "Inuyasha! That's not how you treat you best friend when she comes all the way to visit you, even when she has better thing to do!" Inuyasha's face softened and pulled Kikyou in a hug.

"Onna no baka, I missed you."

**Meanwhile, somewhere behind a tree.**

_'What are they saying? I can't hear it.' _Kagome thought as she spied on Inuyasha and Kikyou from behind the tree. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha pull her into a hug. _'How dare he! I'm going to speak to both of them!'_ Kagome thought as she walked to the clearing where Inuyasha and Kikyou were.

**In the clearing.**

"Inuyasha, Kagome is coming this way." Kikyou said as she watched over Inuyasha's shoulder how the girl spied on them and then stomped angrily over to them. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and quickly said something to Kikyou and then ran back to the village.

**B****ack at Kagome.**

_'T__ch, running away, that bastard. But I'm not done with her yet.' _Kagome came in the clearing and saw Kikyou staring at her with an emotionless face.

**Back at Kikyou**

Kikyou repeated the words in her head what Inuyasha said when he left. _'Good luck.' _Good luck, as he had said it, she knew she had to take this step, the step to tell Kagome about her feelings.

**In the clearing**

"Kikyou, how are you doing?" Kagome asked with a pained expression on her face. She could not be mad at this woman. It wasn't right.

"Hello Kagome, I'm fine, how are you?" Kikyou responded, surprised by the girl's question.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes began to water and as she shrunk to her knees. "I'm not fine," she sniffled. "I'm not good enough. Not for him. Not for anyone. I'll always be second best."

Kikyou was slightly taken aback by Kagome's response. She lowered herself to Kagome and pulled the girl in a hug. Kagome, not knowing what to do by the sudden touch, hold onto her and cried out into the shirt of the miko.

Kikyou pulled back when Kagome slowly stopped crying and said. "I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding."

Kagome didn't know what to say, the miko Kikyou, apologizing to her and for what? Before she could respond, Kikyou was already talking. "Inuyasha is not my lover, he is my best friend, I know you won't believe me, but it's really true." Kikyou said as she pulled a strand behind Kagome's ear.

"But.." Kagome's response was merely a whisper. "But.. In you first life, you loved Inuyasha. Like a lover."

"That's true, we're over it now, because I've fallen in love with someone else and Inuyasha knows who and doesn't mind. He just wants me to be happy." Kikyou explained while she pulled herself and Kagome up.

"Then.." Kagome began. "Who is it?" Kikyou let out a laugh.

"You."

"What?"

"You heard what I said, it's you." Kagome stared with open mouth at Kikyou.

Kikyou just couldn't help but say it, "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome was shocked, but she didn't mind. "I can't say I love you yet, Kikyou. But I could work on it." She said a bit shyly. Kikyou's eyes widened at Kagome's response.  
Kagome quickly pecked her on the lips, but Kikyou wanted more. She moved closer to the young girl and slowly slid her tongue between Kagome's lips, who in return responded as eagerly by sliding her tongue against Kikyou's.

After the battle of dominance, which she lost, Kagome slowly pulled back, almost missing the heat between her lips. Suddenly a thought struck her, "what will Inuyasha think of this?"

"Don't worry. Like I said, he doesn't mind." Kikyou smiled as she pointed to some trees. Kagome followed Kikyou's finger and saw Inuyasha standing there smiling.

"So you finally told her?" Inuyasha said to Kikyou, noticing in the corner of his eye that Kagome blushed.

"Yes," Kikyou smiled at him and gave a loving look to Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned, "does this mean we can have a threesome now?"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"


End file.
